criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh Stewart
|birthplace = Diana, West Virginia, US |family = Deanna Brigidi-Stewart Justine Ryan Jacob River Reggie and Margie Stewart |yearsactive = 1999 - present }}Josh Stewart is an American actor best known for his characters in the series Third Watch and Dirt and his role in the movie The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. Biography Josh Stewart first attended West Virginia Wesleyan College, he then transferred the following year to West Virginia University where he graduated with a business degree in marketing. Stewart got his start doing local theater at the Landmark Theatre in Sutton, West Virginia, and eventually moved to New York City to study at the T. Schreiber Studios. He was a company member of the 13th Street Repertory Theatre. He continued his theater in Los Angeles performing in Light Bulb and Beacon. His first TV appearances were portraying minor characters and even in a commercial for Levi's 501 Original jeans. Stewart got his break when he was cast as Brendan Finney in the final season of the series Third Watch. After Third Watch was canceled, Stewart filmed a movie entitled Lenexa, One Mile (later renamed Full Count), that was also the directing debut of Jason Wiles. After filming wrapped, Stewart began a new television series entitled Dirt, where he played the character of Holt McLaren, until it too was canceled. Stewart made his mainstream, feature film debut in 2008's The Curious Case of Benjamin Button playing the character of Benjamin's crew-mate, Pleasant Curtis. Also that year, he appeared in The Haunting of Molly Hartley. In 2009, he costarred in his first feature film, The Collector playing the part of Arkin. On Criminal Minds Stewart portrays Detective William LaMontagne, Jr., husband of Jennifer Jareau and father of her children Henry and Michael. His character first appeared as the LEO in charge of the episode "Jones". Later, he came back as the friend of one of the victims in the episode "In Heat". He was next seen in the episodes Lo-Fi, Memoriam, "100", and "The Slave of Duty" as JJ's romantic partner. He reappeared in the two-part Season Seven finale "Hit" and "Run", in a major role; he married JJ in the latter episode. He reappeared once again in "Nanny Dearest", "200", "The Storm", "Sick Day", "Wheels Up", "The Tall Man", "Truth or Dare", Awakenings, and And in the End.... Filmography *Criminal Minds - 18 episodes (2007-2019) TV episodes - Detective William LaMontagne, Jr. *Back Fork (2019) - Waylon *The Mustang (2019) - Dan *The Punisher - 11 episodes (2019) - John Pilgrim *Discarnate (2018) - Casey Blackburn *Malicious (2018) - Adam Pierce *Shooter - 9 episodes (2017-2018) - Solotov *Insidious: The Last Key (2018) - Gerald Rainier *War Machine (2017) - Captain Dick North *The Neighbor (2016) - John *Cold Moon (2016) - Nathan Redfield *The Finest Hours (2016) - Tchuda Southerland *Discarnate (2016) - Casey Blackburn *No Names (2014) - Spokenfor69 *Interstellar (2014) - CASE (voice) *Hysteria (2014) - Ray Ratajeck *Transcendence (2014) - Paul *The Hunted (2013) - Jake *Alpha Alert (2013) - Oldsman *Grimm (2012) - Bill Granger *The Walking Dead: Webisodes - 4 episodes (2012) - Chase *The Collection (2012) - Arkin *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Barsad *Rehab (2011) - Aaron McCreary *No Ordinary Family - 14 episodes (2010-2011) - The Watcher/Joshua/Will *Miami Medical (2010) - Elroy *Beneath the Dark (2010) - Paul *Ghost Whisperer (2010) - Robert Wharton *The Mentalist (2009) - Harlan McAdoo *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - Rupert Ames (credited as Joshua Stewart) *The Collector (2009) - Arkin *Southland (2009) - Vid Holmes *CSI: Miami (2009) - Colin Astor *The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) - Pleasant Curtis *The Haunting of Molly Hartley (2008) - Mr. Draper *Raising the Bar (2008) - Dan Denton *ER (2008) - Daniel *Dirt - 20 episodes (2007-2008) - Holt McLaren *Jekyll (2007) - Tommy *The Death and Life of Bobby Z (2007) - Monk *Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006) - T.J. Ketting *Third Watch - 20 episodes (2004-2005) - Brendan Finney *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Sean Cleary *Then Came Jones (2003) - Bill Jenkins 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography, see here Notes *He is a competitive snowboarder and boxer. *He enjoys hunting with his father. *His father is a pastor at the Redeming Grace Baptist Church in Webster Springs. *His mother is a teacher at Webster Springs Elementary School, where he attended as a schoolboy. Category:Actors Category:Real People